


Love Crime

by blueboxesinmaryland (demoncard)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncard/pseuds/blueboxesinmaryland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what I think (see want) to have happened.</p><p>They're not dead damnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Crime

All Will could hear was the whooshing of air past his ears. The moon turned upside down as he fell, arm in arm, with Hannibal. 

The cold hits him like a truck. The ice enveloping them as they plunge down. Slowly slipping beneath the surface. It’s tendrils join their embrace and Will opens his eyes. The sting flooding his vision as he did so. 

Hannibal was in tandem. 

They stare at each other, blood slowly swirling around them in the depths. Almost unobservable in inky water. The world stops moving for a moment. They’ve stopped sinking. Hannibal jerks. He’s kicking as they slowly move up towards the surface. The water has arrested his movement and he clings to Hannibal as they go.

Will’s lungs beg for air as the surface approaches. He can feel every fiber cry out. His hand grips Hannibal harder. 

Air.

Sweet air. His mind screams. But nothing except gasps and intermittent coughs pervade the air. 

He’s not sure how much blood they’ve lost. He can feel the blue creep into his lips and begins to shiver. Looking to Hannibal, it’s not much better, although the man’s face stays stoic. 

“Chiyoh.” is all the Hannibal mutters looking up the cliff.


End file.
